Conventionally, known is a medal detection device to be used for a slot machine (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). A medal detection device described in Patent Document 1 is provided with two types of sensors in a medal flow path; i.e., one is an optical sensor that changes its amount of light received at a time when a medal, thrown in from a medal inlet port, passes through, and the other is a capacitance sensor that changes its capacitance at a time when a medal passes through. A medal is identified in the medal detection device, by use of those two types of sensors.